The portable primary voltage generator (“PPVG”) apparatus, system and method are safe, efficient, and economical ways to provide temporary power to underground or overhead distribution power lines while a section of the line or circuit is de-energized with no other possible way of being re-energized. The PPVG energizes the distribution power line with the same voltage standards that the utility or owner of the power line are required to meet by either 1) parallel connection of the PPVG with the electrical grid then separating the PPVG and section of line wished to be isolated, or 2) first separating and de-energizing the intended section of the power line then reenergizing the de-energized section of the power line using the PPVG. These PPVG procedures allow maintenance and or repairs to be performed on de-energized conductor and/or apparatus and minimize the impact to customer service. By de-energizing a section of line and then re-energizing the load side of the section being worked upon the following benefits are accomplished, without limitation:                1) maintenance or repair on de-energized power lines which is safer and more efficient than working on energized lines;        2) provides an option for continued power service to be delivered to the customer(s) when a line must be de-energized because of the scope of work to be done on the line;        3) reduces outages or impact of outages and, thus, increases reliability of electrical power and improves a utility company's negotiations over rates and revenue with the local public utility commission, for example in the State of California—the California Public Utility Commission (“CPUC”).        
Accordingly, there is a need for addressing problems associated with providing continued electrical service to end users when a portion of the electrical distribution line is de-energized for maintenance or repair, or has been knocked out as a result of severe weather conditions or terrorist attack.
There is likewise a need to reduce outages or impact of outages attendant to maintenance or repair of power lines or circuits, severe weather conditions or terrorist attack.
There is a corresponding need for an apparatus, system and/or method for maintenance or repair on de-energized power lines which is safer and more efficient than working on energized lines.
Further it would be useful if multiple features can be incorporated into one portable primary voltage generator apparatus, system and method to provide allowing for applications to both underground and overhead electrical power lines.